Albus Visits a Psychologist
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Prequel to Minerva Visits a Psychologist! Albus meets Dr. Bryan and reveals some thoughts. MMAD.


**A/N:: For all of you who wanted more of my "Minerva Visits a Psychologist" fic (or more specifically, a prequel to that story), this is it! I will be writing a sequel for this soon, so look out for that. ;) Oh, and you don't have to read "Minerva Visits a Psychologist" to understand this, but you WILL understand it better if you do.**

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: 088- School**

**Albus Visits a Psychologist**

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Dumbledore," a plain-faced but pretty witch said as she offered her hand. "I'm Doctor Grace Bryan."

"The pleasure is all mine," Albus replied casually, shaking Dr. Bryan's slender hand and inclining his head slightly.

"You know why I am here, of course?"

"Naturally," Albus said as he took a seat in front of the doctor's desk. "I am the Headmaster of this school, after all."

Dr. Bryan smiled carefully and tilted her blonde head to one side.

"Yes, and I don't see how you're able to do it all, especially- if you'll forgive me- at your age."

"I have marvelous help," Albus responded calmly. "And I do not at all care to be patronized."

"That was not my intention, Professor. I apologize," she said quickly.

"I understand, but I assure you that my Deputy, Minerva, and I manage well enough."

Dr. Bryan could not help but notice the sudden increased intensity of twinkling in Albus's blue eyes.

"Oh?"

Albus nodded.

"She's wonderful," he whispered, more to himself than to the doctor, but one glance at her now interested face told him she had heard.

"Hmm, let's look at some inkblots, shall we?"

"Inkblots?" Albus asked incredulously. "Why ever would we do that?"

Dr. Bryan laughed in a somewhat girlish manner.

"It's a way that I may learn how you think, shall I say. It is a Muggle technique, actually."

Albus chuckled. Muggles were very interesting creatures to him, and he was anxious to begin.

"Now, this is very simple, Professor Dumbledore," Dr. Bryan said, picking up a stack of white papers from her desk. "I'm going to show you these inkblots, and you tell me what images you see in them. Understand?"

Albus nodded, looking as interested as a child about to receive a Christmas present.

"Now, what about this one?" Dr. Bryan asked as she presented an inkblot to Albus.

He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the dark spots on the paper. Albus was amused to find that the inkblots actually did appear to be an image. In fact, the inkblot Dr. Bryan held reminded Albus of the numerous times he and Minerva had danced together at the Yule Ball… But he couldn't tell the doctor that, of course.

"I see a man and a woman dancing."

"Very nice," Dr. Bryan replied with a kind smile. "And this one?" she asked, holding up another inkblot.

"Chess pieces," Albus said, and without thinking, he added, "Minerva and I play chess quite often in the evenings before dinner."

"Really?" Dr. Bryan asked.

Albus rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know why I told you that…" he said.

"It's perfectly natural, Professor, because you're relaxing more now. Don't worry; you don't have to hide anything from me," she replied with a grin. "What do you see in this one?"

Albus briefly squinted at the inkblot and laughed to himself when he saw the image on the paper.

"A tabby cat," he said.

"Interesting," she replied. "Any connection there?"

He cleared this throat.

"Well, Minerva's Animagus form is a tabby cat…"

Dr. Bryan nodded and placed the inkblots back onto her desk.

"Tell me more about your Deputy, Professor. You two seem to be very close."

"Well, yes," Albus said cautiously, thinking of how Minerva would react if she knew he was revealing anything about her to a psychologist; Minerva hated these kind of things. "She and I have worked together for many years now. She's my dearest friend."

Dr. Bryan could not help but notice the tenderness with which Albus spoke of Minerva.

"And these feelings you have for her… Are they only of friendship?"

Albus struggled with his words. Should he reveal to a stranger what he had never revealed to another human being- that he loved Minerva McGonagall? Albus sighed.

"No," he said in almost a whisper. "I care for her very deeply. I've never told anyone that before."

"You care for her? Romantically?"

"Yes."

"And how does she feel about you?"

"I-I'm not sure. I couldn't possibly ask her."

"Why not?" Dr. Bryan asked.

"She's my Deputy," he said. "And my best friend. I could never bear the thought of losing her."

"Think of what you could be missing if you choose not to tell her."

Albus's heart pounded at the thought.

"And if she does not love me? What, then, shall I do?"

"If she is truly your friend, she won't let your relationship end because of your revelation."

Albus thought about this. Yes, it was true, possibly.

"Perhaps I will tell her…"

Dr. Bryan smiled.

"You're a brave man, Professor Dumbledore. I know you can do this. _You_ have to believe you can do this as well."

He nodded. Dr. Bryan glanced at her wristwatch.

"It seems our time is up, I'm afraid." She looked at a paper on her desk. "My session with Professor McGonagall begins in thirty minutes. Will you allow me to speak to her first?"

"Of course," Albus replied. "You won't say anything to her about this, will you?"

Dr. Bryan shook her head.

"No. This is completely confidential."

"Thank you."

Albus shook the doctor's hand. Whatever had he gotten himself into? He wanted to tell her, he was sure of that, but could he? Would he?

Yes, _that_ was the question.

**THE END**

**A/N:: Hmm, cliff hanger… Darn, I'm evil. :P lol I promise to start on the sequel very soon!**


End file.
